Land Shark
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Izzy never expected that what she saw across the lake would take her here. This story was up. But i mixed up a few chapters kind of ruining the story so I took it off and reposted. Sorry for the inconvenience
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You're what?!" Yelled Isabel

"I'm moving to Maine and I want you to come with me." Steve said.

She sat down on the couch trying to catch her breath.

Her hands were over her face, "Steve, I'm your girlfriend. Were you ever going to discuss this with me?" She looked up to him.

Steve sat next to her, "Izzy, I love you. I took this job for us. To make a better life for us." Taking her hand into his.

Wrenching it from him, "Screw you and your love. How can you do something like this and not think to talk to me first?"

"I thought I was doing something good for us." He confessed to her.

"Well you thought wrong." She started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He stood.

"I need to think." And she left him.

Tears filled her eyes but she refused to shed them. She was extremely mad and frustrated with Steve. How could he do this? She didn't want to move to Maine. She liked where she was and the college and all her friends. How could he take that damn job in Maine and think that it was not going to go over well with her. He always made big plans without ever considering her. Isabel took to walking the lake out back of her parents place. She had time off from school and came to visit them. She was the youngest of her class in college and wasn't even twenty yet, she just had turned 19. She picked up some rocks and began throwing them into the lake. When something caught her eye from across it. It didn't really fit in with anything. It was all shimmery and shook like Jell-O. The thing was rectangular like a mirror and was almost translucent. Like the little bubble things the goblin king used in Labyrinth right before they turned into the crystal balls. Every part of her told her that it's a stupid and retarded idea to go check it out. She knew that nothing good will come of it, but she did it anyways. Isabel stood a few feet from it knowing if anything don't touch it. It was bad enough she was already over here by it. An idea popped in her head. Looking around she found what she was looking for. A stick. Going back to the funky mirror thing, she poked it. It wobbled and Isabel laughed, doing it again. The mirror did the one think that she didn't count on. And that was it reached out and sucked her in.

Isabel sat straight up gasping for air. Confused and disoriented she got up to look around. She didn't recognize where she was. Somehow she ended up in the middle of the woods. Hearing a brook she went to it. Thirsty she bent down for something to drink. Throwing some water on her face after her drink she heard a racket. A group of men on horses came galloping through the water. They were soon accompanied by some men in red and green uniforms. She couldn't recall why they looked somewhat familiar but all she could do was watch, as they shot and killed each other. She was like a dog watching a rotating chicken on a stick. It was hard for her to tear her eyes away from them. Seeing battles like this in a movie is much different then seeing it in real life. Or was this real life? How does she know that she's not asleep or unconscious and she is just dreaming all of this? Then snapping out of it, if they saw her what makes her think that they wont kill her. Or maybe a stray bullet comes flying by to kill her. She is dressed differently and if spotted they could think that she might be dangerous. Now it was her cue to run like mad away from this and try to figure out how to get back home. Her escape was shortly lived when one of the men in the red and green uniforms moved in front of her on his horse. Sliding to a halt she fell flat on her butt. The man looked at her, gun drawn for about 15 seconds before putting it away and hopping off his horse. Isabel rose and started to run in the opposite direction of the man but he was to quick and caught her. Limbs swinging as hard as she could, anything that could help her get free. But it was useless, the man threw her over the horse and got on. He rode all the way back to his camp, bringing her to Lord Cornwallis' tent. Isabel still fought when he carried her in. Tossing her to the floor, she fell with a 'humph'.

Quickly getting up, she slapped him, hard, across the face. "How dare you man handle me like that!"

The man brought his hand up when a voice boomed from behind her.

"Colonel Tavington what in the hell do you think you are doing?" He bellowed.

She spun to the voice as Colonel Tavington straightened up. Lord Cornwallis look at Isabel quizzically.

"You are strangely dressed. Who are you?" He asked.

"Militia I believe. I found her over by the brook when we attacked some of the rebels. I thought she might be of use." Answered Tavington.

"I believe I asked her Colonel." Snipped Cornwallis.

She looked back to Tavington then to Cornwallis, "Listen I don't even know where I am. I woke up in the woods a few feet from the brook. I was sucked here, transported here I don't know. But I can tell you right now that those men you attacked won't be looking for me since I'm not with them. I don't even know who you all are. I'm lost. You're not going to kill me are you? Listen don't kill me I'll do whatever you all want me to, just don't kill me. Unless you want me for sexual favors than I'm out. Just kill me now." She held up her hands.

"Do you have a name?" Cornwallis asked.

"It's Isabel, but everyone just calls me Izzy." Bringing her hands back down to her side.

"That is an odd name for a women. From now on, we shall call you Abigale. My name is General Lord Cornwallis." Placing his hands behind her back.

"Dude, you can't rename me. I've had this name for 19 years. And who do you think you are? You're not my father you can't do that." Protested Isabel.

Cornwallis' eyes scrunched up, "Dude? What is that?"

"It's another word for a man."

He shook it off, "Doesn't matter. I presume with you running wild like you are and dress so atrociously your parents are dead. Am I right?"

Thinking about it her parents weren't really dead they just didn't exist. As a matter of fact, neither did any of her friends, family. And Steve didn't exist and, in a way, neither did she. She started to get all teary eyed at the thought of it. Lord Cornwallis took sympathy towards her.

"I never had children of my own and I always wanted a daughter. I will take you under my wing as my own. You are to listen to me without question. I have a feeling you are one to voice their own opinions. Remember you are to keep them to yourself, I do not want to hear them. What you do will reflect onto me. You will behave."

"But I need to go back to the woods and find the shiny mirror thing that sent me here. I need to go back home. I have school to get back to soon."

Ignoring her, "Colonel Tavington I want you to make sure she is safe while she stays at camp with us. If she is unhappy, I am unhappy and you will not like that." He growled.

"Excuse me milord. I am trained in warfare, not to watch over some girl." He said.

Isabel smirked, "You heard the man."

"And one more thing, you will be called Abigale." Cornwallis told her adding emphasis on the last word.

Rolling her eyes, Tavington took her by the arm. She wrenched her arm from him and kicked him in the shin.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself. You seriously need to stop man handling me. It's very rude." Crossing her arms she stuck up her head and walked out.

Smiling, "Oh I like her." Lord Cornwallis commented.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Isabel was laying on the cot, in the tent that was put next to Colonel Tavington. Someone from outside the tent cleared their throat and called out Abigale. At first she didn't respond till she realized who they were addressing. One of the soldiers walked through the tent flap carrying a box. He handed it to her and nodded before leaving. Lord Cornwallis had sent over a dress. It was a pale blue that made her dark chestnut hair and matching brown eyes stand out. She stared at it for what seemed like forever trying to figure out what to do with it. She rather be sitting through a math class than wear it, hell she would love it to be Trig, than wear the dress. But since they didn't kill her or anything she might as well go along with it.

"Please let this all be a dream. A very, very horrible dream." She said to herself as she slipped into the dress.

There was nothing she really could do with her unkempt hair at the moment she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. But the longer she thought about it, the more she thought she didn't look half bad in the dress. Even though it felt like a death trap and made it uber hard for her to breath. Another person stood outside her tent and called her name.

"What?" She called still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I've been ordered to escort you to dinner." Tavington called.

Stepping out, "Don't sound so sad, you were invited to dinner as well. Why I don't know. Your attitude sucks."

Colonel Tavington walked into the tent with Isabel behind him.

"Colonel, where are your manners?" Lord Cornwallis walked over to them.

"Milord?" Tavington was confused as what he was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure if my memory serves me right. You were suppose to be a gentleman, offer me you arm as you walked me over here and not leave me trailing behind you in your dust. Hey I read, I know it all."

Lord Cornwallis offered his arm, "Exactly. She is family now and you are to treat her with the same respect as you would treat me."

He led her over to the dinning table. Isabel looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Tavington. The dinner was good even though she hated it when she was referred to as Abigale. That was not her name and she wanted her old one back. She tried doing what Cornwallis had told her and kept quite when it came to her opinions. But it was proving harder than she thought. Isabel kept her head down and listened to them, then it clicked why everything seemed somewhat familiar. That stupid shiny, mirror had sucked her into the American Revolutionary war. Oh they were in for a rude awaking when they find out who wins. She just hoped that they never ask her about it. She is not beneath lying one bit. She must of looked like there was something wrong when she heard someone address her.

"Abigale, are you alright?" Lord Cornwallis inquired.

"Yes, just tired. A very long day, with getting sucked into a mirror thing and being man handled. It just takes a lot out of you. You wouldn't mind if I left early?" She stood.

"Not one bit." Cornwallis said.

Isabel left the tent and headed to hers. Tavington caught up with her and offered his arm.

"Cornwallis ordered me to take you back." He added.

Some food was left outside the tent for her. She almost ran into it when she decided to take a step out. There was a note from Lord Cornwallis apologizing for not having her for breakfast. But will be enjoying her company for dinner. She ate her breakfast in silence, listening to everything outside. Was this honestly how thing were going to be from now on? If so, she definitely needed to find her way back home sooner than she thought. But how? She didn't know the place or where exactly it was. And it wasn't like she could find the lake that she was at or that shiny mirror thing. Damn her not listening to her instinct and walk away from it. When she took a step outside her tent after breakfast for some fresh air, she saw a soldier standing outside her tent. Tavington must have had a guard put here so he couldn't get in trouble by Cornwallis and making her unhappy.

"Hi I'm Isabel. I mean Abigale. Who are you?" Turning to him.

"Private Thompson ma'am." He answered.

She stuck out her hand, "It's a pleasure to have met you." When the guy didn't move, she reached over taking his hand "I won't bite." And she shook it.

Isabel stood there looking at Thompson. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything she spoke up.

"Where is Colonel Tavington?"

"He has some things that are needed to be taken care of." Thompson never looked anywhere but straight.

Isabel stood there looking around. As some men passed, they stared at her. They all looked so grim and bored or tired. However you'd like to put it. Not knowing what to do, she went back in her tent. She slept most of the day away since she really had nothing else to do. Tavington was of course present when it was time to take her to dinner.

"So how are you settling in?" Cornwallis asked when they entered.

"Alright if I had something to pass the time with. And I do feel awfully foolish wearing the same thing two days in a row." She straightened her dress a little as she spoke.

"Don't worry my dear. I have my men securing a nice place for you to stay at. The place should be well stocked with clothes when you arrive." He told her as he pulled out her chair for her.

Sitting, "That is awfully kind of you. When shall I be able to go?"

"Two days. Colonel Tavington shall see to you getting there safely."

Colonel Tavington glared at Lord Cornwallis before turning it to her. She gave him a sideways glance. Then turned her attention back to Lord Cornwallis.

The next day she got to have breakfast with Cornwallis this time. Tavington didn't stay for breakfast and had Private Thompson walk her back to her tent. On the way back from breakfast she spotted Tavington. He was yelling at some of his men.

"Private Thompson has Colonel Tavington always been so unpleasant?" Stopping in her tracks.

"He is known as the Butcher. He is ruthless in what he does. He has always been like that since I have joined. And I have been here since the beginning." Thompson answered.

Isabel watched him, "No wonder you all tremble in his presence. Well I refuse to let him bully me."

She stood there a moment longer watching him then let Thompson take her back. She was eating lunch when she heard Tavington barking at someone outside close by her tent. She stepped out of the tent and went over to him.

"Excuse me Tavington, could you please shut up? I'm trying to eat my lunch here. And this little outburst of yours is interrupting my meal." She smiled while she curtseyed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was the day she was to go to the house Cornwallis had set up for her. She had slipped into her clothes she arrived in. No way was she traveling in that dress. When she stepped out of the tent, Colonel Tavington was nowhere to be found. When she asked a passing soldier where he might be, the man pointed to the woods behind her.

Traveling into the woods she heard some rustling and went to it. She abruptly stopped when Colonel Tavington came into view. His back was to her and he hadn't heard her approached. She was silently thanking the gods he didn't hear her. He was in those tight pants of his and his shirt was off, hair falling along his shoulders. She had to bite her tongue hard from squealing like a little fangirl. Happy she was standing near a tree she clutched to it. Anything to help steady her balance, if she wasn't careful she would die right now completely happy. Who knew that a man that can be so awful be so yummy at the same time? Adjusting her standing position she didn't look where her foot went and stepped on a stick. Cursing silently to herself, Colonel Tavington clutched his gun and spun to her. In a span of a few days, she had a gun pointed at her twice. And that's two too many and all coming from the same man.

"Wow you must really not like me to be pointing your gun at me for the second time." Placing her hands on her hips.

Tavington quickly seized his shirt and slipped it on. Realizing what time period she was in she quickly turned her back on him.

Holding her hands up, "I'm sorry. When I asked one of the men where you were they said you were here. And I came looking for you. Wasn't thinking you were half dressed, I'll go wait for you by my tent." And she left him.

Isabel patiently waited at her tent. Trying everything she could to rid her self of what she saw and her thoughts about him. She was supposed to hate him. The guy was a tyrant and butcher. Jarred from her thoughts when her horse was brought up, Tavington shortly came riding up on his. Isabel silently thanked her mother for making her take all those stupid horse riding lessons, despite all her protests to her mother about them. People were shocked when she refused to ride side saddle. But she was so not riding like that, it was unbelievably uncomfortable and retarded looking. It was a short ride to the house she was being taken to. The house was this beautiful two story plantation. Isabel thought she never seen a house so big nor so white and clean looking. She had one of the men help her off her horse. A stable boy came running up and took her horse from her.

"Thompson, Howard you are on guard duty. And to attend to any of Miss Abigale's needs." Ordered Colonel Tavington.

She spun to him, "You're going to leave me here?"

He glared down to her, "You have made it perfectly clear you are able to do things yourself."

Looking back to the house, "Who's house is this?"

"You need not worry yourself over it. It belongs to Lord Cornwallis now." He answered as he turned his horse and rode off.

Isabel watched him ride off before going in the house. The two men left behind stood outside on guard duty. She spent all morning exploring the downstairs. She had spent over an hour exploring the upstairs when she found the master bed room. Immediately finding a set of new clothes.

"Pretty dresses. Hope they fit." Isabel snagged one of them.

Isabel got lost in trying them on she didn't hear someone knock. She nearly had a hard attack when she saw someone come in.

"Dinner's ready ma'am." The lady announced then bowed out.

Well she didn't have time to get in something better, so she headed downstairs. It was the first time since she arrived she was eating dinner alone. The servants were the only people she saw the rest of the week. She was happy to be sleeping in an actual bed and have nice hot bath's. Even if it wasn't indoor pluming. And really happy that the house came with a library. Five days passed till Isabel heard footsteps for the first time that didn't belong to the servants. She stepped out on the porch to see a soldier riding up.

"Lord Cornwallis has requested to see you." He announced.

Moments later Isabel was standing in Lord Cornwallis' tent. She was looking around waiting for him.

"Ahhh, Abigale! How do you find Peachfield?" Cornwallis bellowed when he entered the tent.

"Find what?" She cocked her head.

"The house you are in."

Smiling, "Oh right. It's beautiful. I haven't explored the grounds yet but it's great."

Going over, he poured himself something to drink, "I've got an offer for you."

Folding her hands in front of her, "Let me guess, it's going to be an offer I can't refuse?"

"Something like that. Since you are my new daughter I want you to plan a coming out ball for you. Usually your parents would plan something like that. But unfortunately I am unable to arrange such things." Sipping his drink.

"And what if I don't want to do it?"

"You will be considered a traitor and will be hung." Finishing his drink.

"For refusing? I thought I was your so called daughter. How would it look you killing me?"

"You really are not blood related. And no one will care once I tell them that you were a traitor and fooled us all. They will not take kindly to that." Pouring himself another drink.

"Great I just stepped through the looking glass. Maybe you should of named me Alice. What is the point of this whole ball thing?" Crossing her arms.

"Not only will you becoming out as my daughter, you will be ensuring to make the rich families happy. We need their support for the war. You keep them happy with this ball and you will be spared your life."

Isabel tried with all her might to control her rage. "You are one twisted, old man." Walking to the exit of the tent.

"One more thing. The ball will be thrown at the end of this month." He informed her.

Smiling curtly and said before leaving the tent, "What fun."

She went home and started planning. Not knowing what to do she asked the servants for help. They ran into a snag when they weren't sure how many people were going to come. That just put a damper on things because they weren't sure how much food they were going to need. Isabel sent a letter to Cornwallis asking him how many people were going to attend. Three days passed with no word. Even thought she had over three weeks to plan she was furious with Cornwallis' ability to not answer. Getting a horse she rode out to the camp not waiting for her guards. She stormed into his tent while he was in the middle of a meeting.

"How am I to get anything done if you wont answer my questions? Three days since my letter and nothing." She shouted, arms flaying all over the place.

All the men looked up at her like she was some crazy loony who just got out of the loony bin. Cornwallis approached her trying to keep his cool.

"Can you see I'm in a meeting? I will answer your question later." Sounding very agitated.

"You had three days to answer me. So answer me now. How many people are attending? So I can get everything done." Her hands went to her hips.

"Like I said when I am finished here I will answer your question."

She plopped to the floor crossing her legs and arms, "I'm not leaving till you answer my question."

Lord Cornwallis motion for two soldiers to remove her. They picked her up by her arms and carried her out. She kept trying to walk back in. They tied her arms and legs and sat her by the tent outside. Colonel Tavington approached, arching his brow when he spotted her.

"I refused to wait till his stupid little meeting was over. It was just a simple question, and this is what I get. You people are so infuriating here." She grumbled.

Without a word, he entered the tent. It was over an hour before they untied her and brought her back into the tent.

"How dare you act like that! Women are to be well tempered and polite. Not act in the manner you did. Especially if you are to be my daughter." He chastened her.

"Wouldn't of happened if you just answered my freaking letter. You're the one that has put this pressure on me to do this ball right. How can I if you are not answering the questions that I have? If it takes me acting out like I did to get a answer from you then so be it."

"You are a very irritating women. I will be more inclined to answer your questions next time. A 150 people will be attending this ball."

She smiled the sweetest smile she could ever muster and spoke as sweetly as possible. "Thank you oh so very much. I shall be going now, I have a lot of work to get done." She curtseyed and left.

Isabel walked out of the tent to see Colonel Tavington just get done yelling at some men again. After he dismissed them he spotted her.

Marching over to her, "I see that they have let you go."

A coy smile played on her face, "And I see you're still a cold hearted tyrant. Not an attractive quality, you should get that fixed."

"It works on the field. I've never lost a battle." His hands went to his back.

Folding her hands in front of her, "Excuse me Mr. Tyrant! But battles can be won without being cold hearted about it. I believe the Militia have proven that. I have ears Colonel Tavington, I heard the stories. Now if you don't mind I have a ball to prepare for. Because if it isn't perfect your so called Lord is going to kill me. Literally." She left him in her wake.

The entire time that Isabel and Tavington talked, Lord Cornwallis watched them from his tent. He wondered what all that was about. Colonel Tavington watched her ride away, and all he could think was how infuriating that women was. Who does she think she was talking to him like that?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The ball fast approached. And the closer it got, the more nervous she became. One of the servants that help her get ready every morning suggest it might be a good idea to have a new dress made. Isabel told her she was the greatest ever and gave her a hug. The first time Isabel ever hugged her she didn't know what to do. Now it was natural, she started hugging back. All the servant enjoyed her immensely. She was always extremely polite to them. And when she wasn't having anyone over to eat she had them join her. At first, they were reluctant but have grown very fond of it. They exchanged stories about their lives.

She had a dark green dress made for her. The day finally arrived and Isabel felt like throwing up. She has never been more of afraid of the saying 'my life depends on it' till now. She made a mental note if this went well, to never use that saying again.

"Am I suppose to have this much difficulty breathing?" Groaned Isabel as the servant tightened her corset.

"You look beautiful. You will soon forget about the difficulty in breathing." Tying off the corset.

Her hair was pulled up with a few strands falling, framing her face. The guest started to arrive. She waited till everyone had fully arrived. When she was told they were all here she took a long deep breath and left her room. As she descended the stairs Colonel Tavington walked through the front door. He was in his dress uniform and at that moment she thought no one could look that good in a uniform. He halted in his tracks when he saw her descending the stairs.

She curtseyed, "Colonel"

Bowing, "Miss Abigale. May I?" He offered his arm.

Taking another breath as she took his arm. All eyes were on them when they walked in.

In a low voice she leaned over, "Thank you." She patted him on his arm before letting it go and stepping forward.

Folding her hands in front of her she spoke loudly, "I'd like to thank you all for coming. And I hope that you have a very lovely evening and enjoy your night. Who's hungry?" She smiled

After dinner, the tables were moved for some dancing. The plantation home had a decent size room for it. The doors were open for all who wanted to walk the garden. Isabel spent the time mingling, hoping to keep everyone happy. She was asked quite a few times to dance and she gladly accepted. She wasn't very good but she gave it a try. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Colonel Tavington standing against one of the many doors to the gardens. If she didn't know any better he was watching her. When the song ended, she curtseyed to her partner and thanked him before leaving. As she was heading toward him Lord Cornwallis stopped her.

"Abigale, you are not only looking ravishing tonight but you did a sufficient job on making everyone happy. Let's hope it stays that way till it's over."

Nodding her head, "Thank you Lord Cornwallis. I presume you are enjoying yourself then?"

"Yes, I am. And everyone is saying how lovely a daughter I have." He beamed.

"What are you telling them about me? Because one day you were childless and the next you have a 19 year old daughter with an American accent."

"That I have found you wandering around here. Scared and frightened after the Militia killed your family in front of you. I was to kind as to take you in and make you my own child." He said.

"Geez, I hope you do something to repent. Or you will be rotting in hell from that lie alone." Flabbergasted by Cornwallis' answer.

"Just remember, I'm the one you need not make happy. Remember what's on the line here." He reminded her.

"How can I forget?" She said dryly.

They were soon joined my Mr. Mills and his wife. Who Mr. Mills wife reminded Isabel of Bree from Desperate Housewives.

"My dear Abigale, you look lovely tonight and this ball is so adorable. But may I ask if I am not being to rude here, how old are you?" Mrs. Mills politely asked.

"I am 19. I'll be 20 July 13th ma'am." She smiled.

Mrs. Mills smiled, "You should be very excited for it is not very far. You must have a lot of work on you hands with this ball and your birthday in 13 days?"

She shook her head, "No ma'am. I haven't even thought about my birthday. It has never really been a big deal in my family."

Mr. Mills turned to Lord Cornwallis, "My word what have that family done to her? Not celebrating a pretty creature as her."

"That is awful my dear. Is there anything my husband and I are able to do for you?" Mrs. Mills asked.

Smiling, "You could enjoy the rest of the ball. Now I hope you do not think me rude if I take my leave from this conversation and see to anyone else's needs." She left their company.

"Lord Cornwallis, I think you have out done yourself by taking that child in. She is far too sweet." Mrs. Mills said.

"I very much agree with my wife. We are to lucky to have met that enchanting women." Added Mr. Mills.

"I am glad you like her so." Said Lord Cornwallis.

Isabel was so happy there was no age limit on drinking. She was in a dire need of one. Taking a glass off one of the trays the servants walked around with, she looked for Tavington but he had disappeared. Needing some fresh air, Isabel stepped out in the gardens.

"What did you mean by thank you?" The voice said.

Turning to see Tavington, "What was that?"

"When we walked into the room together, you whispered a 'Thank you' to me" He said.

"I was thanking you for not letting me walk in there alone. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into when I walked in there. For all I know, I could have been walking into a room full of land sharks."

Arching a eyebrow, "Land sharks?"

Throwing up a hand, "Never mind. It was me thanking you for not letting me go in there alone. Well I better get back in there. Make sure everyone is happy or Lord Cornwallis will call me a traitor and have me hanged."

Taking a sip of his drink, "How very displeasing." He said in more of a mocking tone than intended.

Glaring at him slightly, "I'm sure you will be very put out by my death. Is it true that you are some kind of ruthless killer?"

"My tactics are a bit….rabid. But it gets the job done." Polishing off his drink.

"Wow. You are one insensitive bastard." And she brushed past him.

The rest of the night, she shot daggers at him. If all the stories were true he not only kills men, it's women and children too. How can you think that that was ok? The more she thought about it the more it irritated her. But why should it? It wasn't like they were friends or anything of the sort. She never finished her thought since she heard her name being called.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She looked to everyone.

"We were wondering how you found Peachfield?" Mrs. Willis asked her.

Smiling, "Totally awesome." When they all looked at her quizzically she corrected herself. "I find it very enchanting."

She had to remember to be careful with the way she speaks. But the more she spent with them, the more she wanted to speak the way she was use to. She had to always think how she was to say something. It was so taxing sometimes.

The ball went well. Everyone was happy the entire time. Isabel was up in her room getting ready for bed. She just let her hair down when she heard a noise downstairs.

"I thought I told them to clean up tomorrow. It's far too late for that." She said to herself, exiting the room.

She instantly became nervous when she stepped out and the only light she had was from the moon. The noise was coming from where the ball had taken place. Looking around for something heavy, not finding anything she removed her shoe. She quickly tip-toed in the room. Someone groaned from behind her. Swinging her shoe, she missed his face by inches. He fell back against the wall. The moon shown over both their faces.

Her eyes quickly adjusted. "Tavington?! What in all that is holy are you doing here?"

His speech was slurred, "I'm looking for my hat."

Rolling her eyes, "It's on your head."

"Oh" Placing his hand on his head.

"You are so drunk, I'm so going to hold this over your head. A camera would be freaking great right now." She laughed quietly to herself.

Isabel couldn't let him go back to camp like this. She helped him to one of the spare bedrooms she had. She was going to be having fun with this one tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Isabel was downstairs eating breakfast when Colonel Tavington came down. Not getting up, she just let out a little chuckle.

"Bet you feel fantastic this morning." Taking a bite of her food to help stifle the laughter.

Standing in the doorway, "What happened?"

"You were drunk last night. Stumbling around the house claiming to be looking for that hat of yours. Which happened to be on your head. I wasn't going to let you leave like that, no matter how much I dislike you. So I hooked you up in one of the spare bedrooms. You know I almost clipped you with my shoe thinking you were some robber last night." Leaning back in her chair.

"I got most of that but the last part. What is this hooked me up and clipped?"

She couldn't hold back the laughter. Hearing him say that was hilarious.

Holding up a hand, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Hooking up meaning I let you stay in one of the empty rooms I have. And clipped meaning I almost hit you with my shoe I had in my hand. I had Sarah make some extra food if you are hungry." She offered.

"No thank you, I should be getting back to camp. I have intruded long enough." He put his hat on his head and left.

She got up and went outside just as he was mounting his horse. He gave her a quick look before riding off. She turned to the two standing guard.

"You both hungry?" She asked them.

"We already ate ma'am" The right one said.

"Alright first things first, the names Isabel. The others call me Abigale but that is not my name and I hate it. But when it's just us you can call me Isabel or Izzy, which ever tickles your fancy. No more of this ma'am stuff it's annoying. Two, what did you eat?"

"The usual, soup." The left answered.

Crossing her arms, "That is a silly breakfast. I have too much food for just me to eat since the Colonel didn't stay."

The right man looked to her. "Soup is not very filling."

The other shot him a quick glance. Isabel made a little giggle.

"Great. Sarah is a amazing cook. What are your names?" She asked ushering them into the house.

The two guards were Collins and Mitchell. Every morning she had them come for breakfast. And the occasional servant would come and join them.

She went for a walk one day. Coming back after a few hours from her walk she saw Mitchell and Collins with big grins across their face.

"What?" she looked to them both.

"Mrs. Mills stopped by with a package about an hour ago." Mitchell answered.

"She stayed awhile but had to leave." Added Collins.

She found the package in the dinning room. She brought it out on the porch.

"Lets see what it is." She smiled.

Opening it she pulled out a dress. It was a pale blue and white dress.

"It's lovely." Commented Mitchell.

"It sure is. But why is Mrs. Mills sending me a dress?" Isabel pondered.

The two guards shrugged. Isabel searched the box for a note but there wasn't one. She wrote to Mrs. Mills thanking her for the very lovely dress, she was too kind. Then set out to see Lord Cornwallis, maybe he knew to why she had sent her a dress. This time she waited outside. Lord Cornwallis stepped out of the tent to find her.

"Abigale, what brings you here? Is everything alright?" He turned to her.

"I got a dress from Mrs. Mills. I was wondering if you by any chance know why she was to kind in sending me one."

Shaking his head, "I do not know why. Women are funny creatures. But if you excuse me I have things that need to be done. Maybe we talk later, I'll stop by tonight for dinner."

Crossing her arms, "Men are funny creatures." She said under her breath.

She was getting on her horse when she saw Lord Cornwallis over by Colonel Tavington. He seemed to be yelling at him again about something.

Collins leaned over, "He always treats the Colonel like that."

"Well maybe if the Colonel wasn't so violent. But it gives him no right to belittle him in front of everyone." She said feeling kind of sorry for Colonel Tavington as she watched.

When Lord Cornwallis finished, he stormed past Colonel Tavington. The Colonel huffed and stalked off into the woods.

"You two wait here." She told Mitchell and Collins.

"Ma'am….I mean Abigale, don't go. The Colonel is in a awful mood now. I'd stay away from him." Warned Mitchell, they had agreed to call her Abigale if Cornwallis was anywhere near them.

"Thanks but he doesn't scare me. Maybe all he really needs is a friend." She got off her horse and went in search of him.

She found him pacing back and forth by a stream. Throwing the occasional rock in it and muttering to himself. He spun to her when he heard a twig snap.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"You want to talk about it?" Taking a few steps forward.

"No." He snapped at her.

Folding her hands behind her, " I know how you feel."

He glared at her, "You don't know anything."

She glared back, " I know what it's like to not fit it. And how much it hurts and how lonely it feels. Not to mention a little bit of what it's like when everything you do is not enough."

"How would you know ?" Stopping his pacing now.

"Dude I got sucked into a shiny, shimmering, jell-o mirror thing. Brought to this god forsaken time with no electricity, electronics, actual showers or in door pluming. Not to mention give my right arm for air conditioning. I have to wear these ridiculous dresses that make it hard to breath in. I miss my jeans and t-shirts and I could really go for a soda. Oh and one more thing I know no one here and I don't know what it's like to not fit in." She turned away from him.

"Are all women outspoken where you come from?" He called after her.

"Good portion." She smirked.

"Why are you really here?" He asked her.

"I had to ask Lord Cornwallis about something. Then I saw him yelling at you and thought you might need someone to talk to." She shrugged.

Taking a step to her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not blind. I've seen the way Lord Cornwallis treats you. And how everyone stays away from you. You're not getting any brownie points from anyone. Why don't you try and change the way you do things? Make yourself more likable." She suggested.

"How do you presume I do that?" Tilting his head.

Folding her hands in front of her now, "Lighten up. Stop killing innocent people like say, women and children. And as much as you don't want to, try listening to Lord Cornwallis."

Moving so they were very close, "I will do no such thing."

"Then you deserve everything you get. Right down to Lord Cornwallis belittling you in front of everyone." She spun away from him.

Tavington followed her out of the woods, he was hot on her heals. But she refused to turn to him when he told her to. Cornwallis watched afar at the two of them. He watched Isabel get on her horse spit on the ground by Tavington's feet and ride off leaving him in her dust.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was a beautiful day on her birthday. But it didn't feel like it. She had no one to celebrate it with for the first time ever in her life. Collins and Mitchell were down at the breakfast table when she arrived.

"Morning." She called entering the room.

They answered with a hearty morning back.

"Before you sit down, we got something for you." Mitchell said.

"You didn't have to."

Collins walked over to her and covered her eyes with a cloth.

"It's the least we can do since you are so nice as to feed us." Guiding her out of the house.

They took her outside on the porch, stopping her at the top of the steps. They counted to three and pulled the cloth off. Isabel let out a gasp of glee.

"You got me a white horse! How?" She ran to it.

"Don't be mad but we traded the horse you had for this one." Confessed Mitchell.

Petting it, "How can I? He is amazing and so beautiful. Does he have a name?"

"No, you get to name him." Collins told her.

She squealed, "I shall call him Orion then." She ran over giving the two soldiers a big hug.

"I'm surprised you didn't call him something like Colonel. Maybe Tavington." Mitchell teased.

"That would be mean. The cute horse doesn't deserve a name so harsh." She playfully hit Mitchell.

"Are you sure that would be mean?" Collins added.

She place her hands on her hips, "What are you two trying to insinuate? That I like him or something?" She looked back and forth between them.

In unison, they both said no while walking back into the house.

Following them back in, "It's my birthday. You two are to be nice to me."

They heard hooves coming up the road. Isabel's stomach was growling now. She grabbed a biscuit off the table and went back outside. A messenger road up.

"What does it say? Mitchell asked.

"I got to open it first." She quickly read it. "Lord Cornwallis has invited me for lunch." She told them.

"It will give you a chance to wear that dress Mrs. Mills sent you." Collins told her.

"And ride Orion." Added Mitchell.

"You're right. This might be a good day after all. It sure is off to a good start." She went back inside.

She made sure to look extra nice today. Only because it was her birthday and she was in a extremely good mood. She waltzed in the tent to Lord Cornwallis.

"Many happy wishes to another year of your life." He called out to her.

Bowing, "Thank you." She smiled when she came back up.

Lord Cornwallis ushered to her the table. He kept her busy for hours, it was almost dusk when they finished.

"Let me take you back home." He offered walking out of the tent with her.

"Its' awfully nice of you. But I've got Collins and Mitchell with me." She pointed to them both.

"I insist, it will give me more time to spend with you."

When they arrived to the house it was full of people. Isabel's head spun to Cornwallis.

"You did do a good job on your first ball. You deserve a birthday party. But remember this won't happen every time you throw one." He warned her.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lord Cornwallis walked her into the house with her on his arm. She couldn't believe the man who has threatened her life numerous times had thrown her a party.

"I guess I should thank you for the party." She said.

"It wasn't my idea. Mrs. Mills felt sorry you never really had a birthday." He confessed.

"Oh." She said quietly.

She took a deep breath as they entered the house. Knowing now that the party was somewhat of a pity party it didn't feel so special. Her smiles were fake and forced that night, and the party seemed to never end. After what seen like forever she finally found a opening to sneak away. A tear escaped her as she crossed her arms standing in the gardens alone.

"You want to talk about it?" Tavington asked her.

Wiping the tear quickly away, "No I would not."

"Why are you crying? Today is your birthday, you should be happy."

She looked anywhere but at him. "I wasn't crying. Besides why do you care? You're nothing but a emotionless, ruthless killer who cares for nothing but winning battles."

Taking a step closer to her, "Why do you keep calling me a ruthless killer? We're at war, it's my duty."

Staring at him, "Because that is what you are. Your duty does not involve killing innocent women and children."

"And you're just a stupid girl nobody like or wants." He spat at her.

She slapped him hard across the face. She hoped that his face stung. She couldn't remember her hand hurting so much in her life. Lord Cornwallis stepped out at that moment.

"Abigail, a word with you please." He called to her

Rolling her eyes, she so hated her new name. She straightened her self and joined Cornwallis. He led her off into the library.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Still a little confused why she was in library talking with him.

"I have taken you under my wing and claimed you as my daughter. Treating you very…"

She interrupted, "By threatening my life. By making me feeling useless and ashamed of who I am. You treat me like I am more a burden than like an actual daughter. And all I can think is now I know why you don't have children."

"Hold your tongue when I speak. What I wanted to tell you as my new daughter you will abide by my word no questions asked."

"Why? It's not like you're my actual father and I will be going back home soon. With my real family and to my real father."

"Doesn't look like it anytime soon. You should consider yourself grateful that we saved your life and taken you in. I have been very charitable towards you and all I ask is for you to listen to me no questions asked. Like a good daughter would do."

Laughing, "Charitable? Are you out of your cotton pickin' mind? First I get man handled by that crazy man who is your Colonel. And I am pretty sure he could be mentally unstable for all I know. And then given a new father and a new name…..well you have been kind of charitable. You didn't kill me when I was captured."

Folding his hands behind his back, "Well, as my daughter, I believe you need a husband. I can't have you wandering around here aimlessly without a man. It reflects horribly on my part. Besides people have been asking me when you are to marry."

"You are out of your cotton picking mind." Her eyes widened.

"You are going to marry and I have the perfect man for you." He turned on his heals and left.

"What do you mean the perfect man for me? Why don't I get a say or get to choose who I marry? And don't you think I am a little to young? I do believe I am to young to marry." She called after him.

He disappeared into the crowd. Today was not her day. And it was going so well she thought. Before she knew it she hear her name being called. There was Lord Cornwallis on the platform the musicians were on, calling for her to come up. She forced a smile and went to him.

"I like to announce by this time next month there will be a wedding." He called.

Everyone cheered and he waited till it all died down before speaking again.

"It will be between my dear daughter here and our very own Colonel Tavington." Cornwallis motioned for him to come forward.

As everyone cheered again, he moved so the two can stand together. Isabel was definitely thinking that she was on something. She must have had some bad mushrooms and was now hearing things. This was so not happening to her.

"Hypocrite." She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Whatever do you mean?" He whispered back.

"I'm a stupid girl nobody like or wants. You so talked with Lord Cornwallis." She left him there as she joined a group of congratulating women.

Isabel was fuming by the end of the night. She would of rather have been killed than marry that man. And at such a young age, she was only twenty. She was starting to like her time more and more. At least they didn't like people marrying so young, and they did have a choice on who they wanted to marry. Tomorrow her and Cornwallis were going to have words. That night she couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried. She cried herself to sleep. That morning she got dressed, grabbed a biscuit and stormed off to the camp. Waltzing in, she was glad to find that it was just him.

"I refuse to marry that man. How can you be so cruel?" She yelled.

"Tis not cruel. I have seen you two always speaking together, finding ways to be alone. It was going to happen at one point. I just moved it along. Besides this could be good for the both of you."

"How can this be good for the both of us? We dislike each other!" Her arms flew up.

Turning to her, "He needs a women in his life. You are the one that could possibly change his brutal tactics. And for you, if I didn't do anything, there was a good chance you will be alone all your life."

"That is a good thing for a father to tell her daughter. Where's the faith? And I so can't change his brutal tactics. What makes you think that? He has to want to change." She stormed out of the tent.

She mumbled to herself all the way back to the house. What was with the people here? And did she just refer to her self as his daughter. Oh boy, she was spending to much time here and getting way to involved in this. She needed to find some way to get back home, but how?

* * *

**_A/N: Comments are most welcomed. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

As the month passed, it was very quiet around the house. Isabel started thinking she had imagined it all. Especially the whole getting engaged thing since she has not lifted a finger to prepare for it. Till one day she was sitting on the porch with Collins and Mitchell when a rider had rode up. He handed her a large package and left. Knowing what it was she tossed it to the floor.

Collins went to pick it up, "Don't you want to see what it is?"

"I know what it is and I'd like not to think about it." Sitting back in her chair.

"It can't be that bad." Mitchell opened it.

He pulled out what was to be her wedding dress. Mitchell held it up to himself. He started to mimic Isabel and Collins mimic Tavington. They were all laughing so much that they didn't hear someone come riding up. All falling silent when they saw Colonel Tavington. Well Isabel's laughed was a muffled one.

"May I help you?" She finally asked.

"Lord Cornwallis wanted us to spend the day together. If you don't believe me, here is a letter from him." Getting off his horse and handing it to her.

_Abigale,_

_Colonel Tavington and you are to spend the day together. It will give you a chance to get to know one another before the wedding. Please send Mitchell and Collins back to the camp._

General Lord Cornwallis

She handed the letter over to Collins and Mitchell. They looked back to her when they finished the letter.

"I'll see you two later." Giving them both a half smile.

Mitchell handed Isabel her dress and letter back. She walked back in the house with Tavington following her. She started heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He called to her.

"To go hang up my dress. Don't worry I'll be back." Turing slightly to him.

"Don't you have people who can do that?"

"Ya, because hanging up my cloths is so impossible to do and so beneath me." Rolling her eyes she went to her room.

When she came back she found, Colonel Tavington exactly where she left him.

"What do we do?" He asked when she reached the landing.

"I was thinking of taking Orion out for a ride. He didn't get to go for one yesterday." She headed for the door.

Following her, "What is Orion?"

Smiling, she grabbing his wrist and pulled him to the stables.

Pointing to her horse, "That is Orion. The coolest horse you'll ever know."

"The what?" He confusingly asked.

"Never mind, let's go." She got up on her horse.

"What happened?" Isabel asked him when they were out of the stables.

"What do you mean?" He pulled up next to her.

"This awful, horrible, distant, cold person you have become. You weren't born like that, something must of happened to make you like that."

Shaking his head, "Nothing happened."

Isabel looked over to him, "You're a horrible liar. What? Some chic break your heart?"

Arching an eyebrow, "Chick? How could a baby chicken break my heart?"

"Ok that was my fault. Where I come from chick means a female, lady, one of the opposite gender of a man." Flipping some hair over her shoulder.

"No, a women did not break my heart. Besides it's none of your business."

Pulling her horse to a stop, "On the contrary it is my business since I am to be your wife in a matter of days."

Stopping next to her, "Why am I to share personal matter with you, you are unwilling to share any of yours with your husband."

"Point taken. But you should try asking. I only see me asking the questions about you. Not once have you asked a personal question about me. Guess we are not going to get anywhere fast." Moving Orion back into a trot.

Half an hour past of Isabel trying to find out what was the turning point that made him mean. The man is good, she thought to herself. They heard some noise to the left of them.

Before Isabel could move, Tavington spoke, "Wait here." He ordered her.

When Tavington broke through the small tree line he came to a small clearing. Four men were each taking turns whaling on this one guy.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Isabel pulled up next to him.

"Did I not tell you to wait back there?" Nodding his head to where he left her.

"Yes. But the man needs help. Stop them." She told him.

"Why? It's none of our business." He looked at her.

Isabel quickly reached over grabbing his gun and slid off her horse. She ran over to them pointing the gun at them all.

"Leave him alone." Cocking the gun.

"What you going to do about it missy?" The dirty, blonde hair man said.

She shot him in the leg, "That. Anyone else want to try me?"

"What's wrong with your wife?" Cried the blonde hair man who was now on the floor in pain.

"She is not my wife. And I will not stop her from shooting you all if you don't let that man go." He stood next to her.

Two of the four men helped the injured one up. They quickly scurried off, not looking back.

"Sir, are you alright? Let us take you back to my home to help clean those wounds." Isabel offered.

"I'm fine thank you ma'am. Thanks for your help, you are to kind." The stranger ran as best he could and as fast as he could in the opposite direction of his abusers.

Taking the gun from her, "What were you thinking shooting that man like that?"

She turned to him in a smile, "Now doesn't that feel nice doing some good? You should do it more often."

"You just can't take a gun and start shooting people because you feel like it?" He stuck his gun back in his holster.

"Why you do it? But instead of doing something mean, I did it for good. Now don't you just feel so great about yourself doing something nice for others?"

Tavington looked at her annoyed right now, wishing he was back at the camp, "No, not really."

Crossing her arms, "You know you are such a downer. One day you will tell me what has got you panties in a twist. And it better be something good. Cuz I have every reason to have an attitude like yours but I don't."

"I don't understand."

"I'm never going to get back home. My whole world and life that I know is gone, it doesn't exist. My friends and family don't exist technically. Everything was taken from me and their was nothing I could or can do about it. So not only do I have to rediscover who I am, I have to deal with this so called loony new father who has all ready threatened my life. I have to get married to a complete stranger and I get no say in it." looking to the floor and fighting back tears "All I really want is to be able to go…"

Colonel Tavington grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a kiss. Stumbling back the kiss left her in a daze.

"It seemed like that was the only thing to get you to be quiet." He quickly added.

"So you're going kiss me every time you don't feel like listening to me?"

"No. It just seemed like the thing to do."

"So it was an obligation to you?"

His jaw tightened, "You are to be my wife."

Letting out an air of frustration, "Great. Marriage is not about obligation. You should want to kiss me because you want to. Not because you feel obligated to." She spun on her heal and went to Orion.

Isabel rode off not waiting for Tavington. This was great. She went from Steve who would never talk to her about very important things. To Colonel Tavington who felt obligated to give her kisses. Pulling her horse to a halt.

What about Steve? I love him and yet I am betraying him by marrying another. How did I get myself into this? But Steve so could not kiss like Tavington. Admitting that the kiss left my stomach in butterflies was something I didn't expect. Just think what his kisses would be like if he really wanted to kiss me. But I am so definitely not letting Tavington know he has such an affect on me. She thought to her self. That was the last thing Isabel remembered before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments are appericated. Please leave me one letting me know what you thought.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

The light was very blinding when they pulled off the blindfold. She went to cover her eyes but was unable to move her hands. They had tied her to some chair. 20 years in her time and not tied up once. She's here over a month and already she has been tied up twice and had a gun pointed at her twice. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Noticing the people who took her were the others from the brook when she first arrived. They had taken her to some swampy burned down place.

"You might as well kill me now. I have nothing for you." She looked away closing her eyes tightly.

A man squatted down in front of her. He must be the leader of these dirty people.

"How about a name?" He asked.

Isabel still refused to look at him or even say anything.

"I'm Benjamin and this is Gabriel." He introduced.

"Isabel. Yes, I know it's a unusual name for a girl."

"We saw you leaving the company of Colonel Tavington. Why were you with him? And who is this girl Abigale that is being claimed to Cornwallis as his daughter?" Gabriel impatiently asked.

"I know nothing. I ran into that man while taking a ride." She answered firmly.

Benjamin stood, "Gabriel leave."

"But father she knows something." He pointed at her.

" I got it, now leave us."

Gabriel reluctantly left. Benjamin didn't turn to Isabel till his son was completely gone.

"You know what I hate?" He asked turning to her.

"People who say they are vegetarians but eat chicken?" She answered.

"Noooo. Liars, it's liars that I hate." He paced in front of her.

"Sorry I don't follow." She watched him.

"What is your relationship with the Colonel?" Stopping in front of her.

When she looked at him, the eyes were the first things she clung to. They were the nicest shade of blue she has ever seen.

She came back to reality. "There is none. I just met the man today. I didn't know his name till now."

"Do you know anything about this Abigale women?"

"No. But this Abigale doesn't seem very important. Aren't you at war with the red coats?" She tilted her head slightly.

Sitting in front of her, "Who's side are you on?"

"None." She stared him down.

"I believe you can be of use to us. Colonel Tavington does not associate with just anyone." He stood.

"But I told you I didn't know him till today. How can I be of any use if I know nothing?" She called.

Saying over his shoulder, "We will just see about that." Leaving her in the chair.

Me and my stupid mouth, she thought. I need to be more careful how I speak to them. It's a good thing I'm not married to Tavington. It would be all the leverage they needed to get what they wanted. Oh crap I'm suppose to marry him in two days. How does this look, me not being there? Do they even know that I am gone or do they still think I am out with Tavington? This was so not how she wanted to get out of the wedding with Colonel Tavington. Will they come for me? Or will the not even try and let me die here in this dirty place? Damn they are going to leave me here. She couldn't help but think this was as bad as it was going to get. And she thought marrying Tavington was awful. That was starting to look fantastic every moment she spent here.

Colonel Tavington thought that Isabel must have gotten farther than he believed. He didn't see any sign of her all the way to the plantation.

"Where is she?" He asked the stable boy when he ran up.

"She is not with you sir?" The boy asked.

"If she was, would I be asking you about where she is?" He snipped.

"I have not seen her sir."

Colonel Tavington swore under his breath. She must have gone to Lord Cornwallis. Why would she do that? She seemed to dislike Lord Cornwallis just as much as him. He went to the camp anyways in search of her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to spend the day with Abigale?" Lord Cornwallis asked when he saw Tavington.

"Is she not with you?"

Cornwallis was mad now, "Why would she be with me?"

"She took off and was not at the plantation when I went after her."

Cornwallis rolled his eyes, "How do you plan to handle her when you are married if you can't handle her now?"

Cornwallis told Colonel Tavington to go back to the plantation and look for his soon to be wife. Dark soon fell and still no sign of her. Tavington returned to camp empty handed. He figured she would show up when she was good and ready.

Isabel was tired and lost on hope she had a search party for her. She had been tied up in the chair for days now, they wouldn't untie her no matter how much she begged. It was the day of her wedding and she was wishing that she was their right now.

"Are you doing ok?" The preacher asked sitting by her.

"I am cold, hungry, tired, smelly and gross. Other than that I am peachy." She said dryly.

"Preacher get away from her." Benjamin told him.

"But couldn't we make her more comfortable?" He asked rising from his spot.

"She has got some valuable information we could use against Lord Cornwallis. She stays as she is, till she hands over what we want to hear."

"Guess were going to be here forever. Since I have nothing to share." Moving in her seat.

Her wrist were raw now from all the squirming and trying to get free. She needed to find a way out.

Colonel Tavington had congregated a search party. They had been looking for her for almost two weeks. Everyone was on the verge of quitting. If they haven't found her by now she was defiantly dead. Everyone was thinking it, but were to frightened to voice it. Lord Cornwallis was seeing red now with Tavington. He blamed the Colonel for Isabel's disappearance. Colonel Tavington dare not come back without her. But this was ridiculous he thought. He belonged on the battlefield, not out searching for some silly girl.

The Militia were out and had a personal guard stay. By a stroke of luck, she some how got her hands free. Making sure the man who was supposed to be watching her wasn't looking-his back was turned to her-she seized the opportunity and silently snuck off. So glad the man was deep in whatever he was doing to not take notice of her getting away. The only problem was she had no clue to where she was heading. Taking the path she had seen the others take so many times. When nightfall fell she kept trudging along. She had to get out of their. Well after midnight she finally emerged from the swamp. Looking around she found bushes big enough to hide her. And that was where she fell asleep. When Isabel woke up it was with a very soar neck.

"Note to self never sleep in a bush. Awe gross, I couldn't be any dirtier if I tried." Looking down at herself.

Her hair was matted and felt like it was in dread locks. Her dress was caked in mud and dirt was all over her face and hands. She finally got to see her wrist which were red, raw and dried in blood. If anyone recognized her, it would be a surprise to her. Looking all around she headed straight since it looked like a good place to go. After hours of walking and seeing nothing, she got frustrated.

"Screw this century and this stupid weather. Where the hell is everyone and why the hell have we not thought of paved roads?! I thought man was suppose to be smart." She screamed not caring who heard.

Isabel was now past the point of hunger and well into starving.

"Ok that's it I quit. Nobody here wants me, I get it. But you all could of sent a freaking search party." She said to herself as she fell to the ground.

Laying in the dirt she heard hooves. Figuring the Militia had found her by now she didn't bother moving.

"You going to lay there all day ma'am?" The voice asked.

Grumpily saying, "Yes, and it's Isa…..Tavington?" She screamed as she sat up.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Squinting his eyes, "Abigale?"

"What other chick would you know running around here?" Getting off the floor.

Hopping off his horse "What happened? Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

The others in the group hung back a little to give them some privacy.

"What's going on here? Did you come looking for me? Is….is this a search party?" Noticing the others.

"Yes, we have been looking for you for the past two weeks. Lord Cornwallis is furious with me for losing you. You are the most…"

He was interrupted when she flung her arms around him. Giving him the biggest hug she has ever given. "The most infuriating women ever. I know." She said laughing lightly.

He patted her back, "Where have you been? Was it the Militia?" He asked.

Letting him go, she looked to the floor then back to him. Really she wanted to eat and get cleaned up first. But knowing Tavington it was best she tell him now. And quick, like pulling off a band aid. She told the story as fast and as detailed as she could about everything that had happened.

"And they still have Orion. Umm……before you go getting yourself all worked up, will you please take me home?" She begged.

"Private Smith, Walker and James will take you back. The others will come with me." He ordered.

Isabel grabbed his arm, "Can't you take me? I'd feel safer if it was you."

Looking at her hand on his arm, "Really?"

"Well you're pretty much seeing me at my worst right now. And you haven't turned around screaming. It was also really great of you to come and try to rescue me. Even though you were late and know that I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own."

He couldn't help but smile at that. This was the first time they talked and she hadn't called him a tyrant or some kind of killer.

Pointing at him, "Is that a...? I think it is. You're smiling."

The smile quickly disappeared, "Let's go." Getting on his horse.

He pulled her up on the back of his horse. She slipped her arms tight around him and rested her head on his back. When they got back Isabel practically fell into Colonel Tavington's arms when he helped her off the horse. She dragged her feet walking to the house. When she reached the top step to the porch she spun around.

Calling to him, "Colonel Tavington?"

He was about to turn his horse around and ride off to camp, letting Lord Cornwallis know they found her.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Thanks for attempting to come and rescue me. No doubt if I didn't get away you would of saved me." She turned and went inside.

Everyone at the house were very, very happy to see her. The house had not been the same since she was gone. She ate her food and took the longest bath ever in her entire life. When she did finally get to bed she slept for two days straight. When she came downstairs, Lord Cornwallis was at the table. Enjoying the great smell and no doubt great tasting breakfast Isabel missed so much. She sat across from him and piled food onto her plate.

"I had planned for you to marry Colonel Tavington today. But the man went after the ones who took you and mumbling about something Orion this morning." He complained.

Smiling to herself, "You're just so determined to marry me to that man. I don't see the hurry in it." Stuffing her mouth with food.

Taking a sip of his drink "The war will be over soon. And when we win, he will need a wife to start a whole new life with."

Setting her food down, "But I fail to see why you care. Clearly you don't like the man."

"I won't have to deal with the insufferable man since I would return to England and he will remain here."

Isabel piled some more food on her plate and stood up. "Good thing I'm not your real daughter then. Easier to pawn people off on each other and then ditch them." Grabbing her plate as she left the room.

She went and sat outside with Collins and Mitchell, who had taken up their usual positions. She shared her breakfast with them as she told them all about her being kidnapped. Lord Cornwallis left at one point during her story. She had paused and watched him leave before continuing.

"And the most depressing thing is they still have Orion." She made a sad face.

"Well, if the Colonel does not come back with him we will have to find you another." Smiled Collins.

"An even better one. One that is even more grand than the last." Mitchell insisted.

Finishing the last bit of food. "It will be very hard."

It was another two days till Colonel Tavington had returned. They found where they were hiding but not the ones that had kept Isabel. Tavington returned without Orion, which made Isabel quite sad. But she had no time to dwell on it since the next day was her wedding day. She was being helped into her wedding dress with the most depressed look a bride has ever had on her wedding day. She looked like she just found out her dog got run over. Just like her birthday this was supposed to be a joyous day. Yet she felt like a rain cloud hung over her. Holding a sad face as her, Mitchell and Collins headed to the chapel. Mitchell drove the wagon with Isabel next to him, as Collins rode next to them on his horse. She kept twisting her hands within each other.

Standing in front of the doors to the chapel now Isabel looked at it not wanting to go in.

"I don't want to go in. Will one of you pinch me? Maybe I'm dreaming all this." Still looking at the doors.

"It's going to be ok Isabel. You will be ok." Mitchell tried to comfort her.

"We still will be on guard duty after you two are married. You won't ever be alone." Assured Collins.

She turned to them with a sad smile, "You two are the greatest friends a girl like me could have." She hugged them both.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded that she was ready. Collins opened the door for her. To her surprise Mr. And Mrs. Mills were their as witnesses. Mitchell and Collins stood in the back by the door as they watched. Her face was just as expressionless as Tavington's.

That night Isabel ate dinner as a married women. With her at the table was her new husband Colonel Tavington, Lord Cornwallis and Mr. And Mrs. Mills. After dinner they resided to the den. They all resorted to some more small talk. For what seemed like forever to Isabel.

"Are you able to play an instrument Mrs. Tavington?" Mrs. Mills asked.

They kept calling her that every chance they got. It was so extremely annoying to her.

"I'm afraid I can't. But I am able to do a little singing and I can draw quite well." She told them.

"How lovely. You should draw us something one of these days." Mr. Mills said.

"Why don't you sing us something Mrs. Tavington?" Lord Cornwallis asked.

Shaking her head, "No, no. I'm no good in front of a crowd."

"You will be just wonderful." Mrs. Mills encouraged.

"Only one song though. It's my favorite song, it's Candle on the Water. I know you don't know it but yeah. I hope you like." She stood in front of them.

Taking a deep breath and hoped that she will do a good job and not disappoint them. Letting the air out she began. They all clapped loudly when she finished, but Tavington looked like he was bored out of his mind.

"My dear that was absolutely ravishing. Don't you think Colonel?" Mrs. Mills asked.

All eyes went to Colonel Tavington who made a half smile, half wince and answered, "I agree Mrs. Mills."

Isabel took her seat which happened to be next to Tavington. She wasn't there long when Colonel Tavington excused himself from the room, claiming that he was tired.

"I guess it is getting late. Thank you Mrs. Tavington for that very lovely song. But we all better get going." Lord Cornwallis said rising from his seat.

Isabel saw them all to the door. She figured Tavington went up to the master bedroom so she went to one of the spare ones. She may not have had a choice in who she was to marry. But by god she had a choice in sleeping with the man. When Colonel Tavington woke the next day, the bed was empty next to him. She must have had already been up and out of the room by now. But how did he not feel her slip into bed last night? When he dressed and was ready, he went downstairs for breakfast. But Isabel wasn't there either.

"Where is Abigale?" He asked a passing servant.

"Asleep in the room across from you sir." She answered.

"She's still asleep?"

"Yes sir." The servant answered and walked away.

Tavington went back upstairs and to the room Isabel stayed in. She laid in the middle of the bed. Her right leg seemed to the only part of her body that was covered with the blanket. It went up to her knee as the other leg laid atop of the covers. She was on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other was stretched straight out. Tavington froze in the doorway. Confused as to what she had wore to bed as her pajamas. The clothing barely covered her body. Isabel stirred waking up.

"What's wrong?" She groggily said, propping herself up on her elbows.

He didn't say anything, he just looked her up and down.

"They're called a bra and underwear. A great invention of my time, if you can find a right fit and all. No way was I wearing that ugly nightgown you all got for this time for a female." Getting up, she wrapped a sheet around her.

"We're married. We're suppose to share a room." He followed her.

Walking into the master bedroom, "Like hell I am. It's bad enough I had to marry you. But I'm not sharing my bed with you."

Stepping in the room with her, "You're to love, comfort and honor me." He yelled at her.

Calling out from the bathroom, "That road goes both way. You're suppose to love, comfort and honor me too."

He must of not liked what he had heard since the next thing that she heard was the door opening and then closing.

"Is it still ok to have breakfast with you? Or has it become not appropriate since you are a married women now?" Mitchell's head popped in when he asked it.

Laughing, "It's definitely still ok. But we should do it when the Colonel is not around though. He may not take to it so well."

Collins and Mitchell joined her for breakfast. And she was more than happy for their company feeling the Colonels would be not nearly as entertaining.

* * *

_**A/N: comments are welcomed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do no own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Isabel started taking long rides under the close watch of Collins and Mitchell. She kept trying to look for the shiny mirror thing. As the months went by, she started to lose faith that she would ever find it. The weather started to get colder. And Isabel took to hiding in the library on the cold winter days. She still refused to share a room with Tavington. Sarah the cook was in the kitchen cleaning a chicken for dinner.

"Hey Sarah can I talk with you?" Isabel nervously asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie what is it?"

"Remember last month when I explained the whole dating and having a boyfriend where I come from?" Sitting on a empty stool when she spoke.

"I remember that." Shaking her head.

"And then you asked if I had one when I was their and I said I'm not sure. Well the reason I said that was I did but we had this big fight before me coming here. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with him. But I love him and then I come here and all this happened."

"And you feeling guilty? Is that why you are refusing to share a room with the Colonel?" Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned to Isabel.

Looking in her lap, "Ya, I just feel like I am betraying Steve some how."

Tavington had come home to talk with his wife and her distance with him. He was heading to the kitchen to ask Sarah where she was. He paused when he saw them in the kitchen and hid to listen to them. Maybe he could find out what is with her.

Sarah went back to the chicken, "This guy Steve what is it he has, that the Colonel doesn't have?"

"Besides the fact he is not some killing tyrant, he would of married me and think it wasn't a obligation, but because he wanted to, or kiss me like it wasn't an obligation. I want to be loved and someone to need me occasionally, not make me feel like I'm some kind of burden. With Steve, I felt wanted, Tavington doesn't make me feel like that."

Giggling, "Don't worry about that. Colonel Tavington makes everyone feel like they are a burden to him."

Isabel laughed with her, "You are right. That man needs to get off his high horse."

"But what you need to do is give the Colonel a chance."

Her head shot up to Sarah, "Why?"

Sarah turned back to Isabel again one hand on her hip, "Everyone deserves a chance. Even if it is him. Lighten up on him, he will come around."

"I highly doubt it. But it still doesn't change how I feel about him. I just would love him to be nice. Is that so hard to ask for?" Crossing her arms.

"Just remember that Steve is not here and the Colonel is."

Getting off the stool, "You're right. But stopping how I feel is going to be hard. Maybe if I'm lucky he will do something sweet for me and make me feel like I matter to him."

Tavington ducked out before Isabel left the kitchen. Christmas was fast approaching and Isabel was still no where closer to knowing what to get her husband. Maybe a new gun. No she didn't want to feel responsible for killing people every time he shot the gun. Even though she knew that is wasn't really her pulling the trigger. Maybe something to clean his sword. Nope that just sounded really stupid.

Isabel went out on the porch to talk with the only two friends she really had. "You two haven't heard anything on what Tavington is going to be getting me for Christmas?"

Both shaking their heads and answering in unison no.

Scratching her head, "I wonder if he is having as much trouble as I am."

"Well, you are a infuriating women. Which makes it hard to think of what to get a women who infuriates you, like you do the Colonel." Joked Collins

"And you're funny looking." She stuck her tongue out at him.

They both laughed as she headed back in the house. As the sun was setting, Isabel hid in the library. She had spent all day organizing the books. She had one wall of all the books she had read and two walls of ones she had not. Three of the four walls had bookshelves built in. the wall with the door leading in or out was the only one without a built in bookshelf. The wall that had two windows had a built in shelf between them. That is where she put all the books she had read. To help with what she was doing she started singing to herself. Her back was to the door. So involved in what she was doing and the song she didn't hear someone come in.

"What is that you are singing?"

Isabel screamed throwing the book in her hand at the person. He dodged it just before it could hit him, slamming against the door.

A hand went over her heart, "Ugh, Tavington, don't do that to me. It's not wise to sneak up on someone like that." Her heart finally calmed down.

"I'll remember that. I do not want another book thrown at me." He teased.

"Since when did you become Mr. Funny man?" Going back to what she was doing.

Moving a little closer to her, "Would you….do you…"

She turned back to him, "What is it that you are trying to tell me."

Straightening up, "On the day you were taken you asked constantly about my family."

"I wanted to know what they were like." She nodded her head yes.

"My mother died when I was a young man. I do not remember much about her. And my father squandered any esteem we had including all my inheritance. Now I raise my status through victory." His hands went behind him.

Isabel went over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is nice, you sharing with me. Lets me know you're human."

"Then will you be joining me tonight in our bedroom?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"You would rather share your bed with Steve than your own husband? Who is he?" His jaw tightened.

Her jaw dropped in shock. "How do you know about Steve?"

"I overheard you talking with Sarah." He answered.

"So you weren't just being nice because you wanted to? You over heard what I said to her. I can't believe you were snooping. You're awful."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who is he? And how long have you been seeing him?" He was now glaring down at her.

Isabel felt like his eyes were burning into her soul. "Well don't worry since he is not here to do anything. He is no threat to you, I haven't seen him since I came here. And not a day goes by do I wish I agreed to go with him to Maine. Every day I wish I didn't throw a hissy and storm out of the house. Because I'd still be home and not here married to you. I just want to stop feeling alone. Feel like this is my home since it is to be. And the one person who should help make me feel like this is a home and that I have a family doesn't." She glared at him angrily walking past him out of the library.

Letting out some air, he rolled his eyes and left the library.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments are welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Isabel finally figured out what to get Tavington for Christmas. She just hoped he would like it. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't, they never really did see eye to eye.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Isabel asked when she got to Lord Cornwallis' tent.

Oh crap, she thought. I forgot about Lord Cornwallis. Than a idea popped into her head. Sarah taught me how to make oatmeal cookies. He will get that, nothing more. He did threaten my life, he should be happy he gets anything.

"Every year I throw a Christmas party. And since I'm stuck here it will have to be at your home."

"As long as I don't have to plan a single thing. You're more than welcome to have it at my home."

His eyes scrunched, "You're not going to fight me on this."

"No, I'm not in the mood. Besides it's the season to be nice with one another. Is that all?" She asked.

Lord Cornwallis shook his head, "That is all."

The cookies were made the night before and placed in something nice. Isabel was up early for Christmas that day. She gave all the servants the day off since they were no doubt had to work the party. She flew down he stairs and out to where Mitchell and Collins were.

"Here." She handed them each a present.

"That was nice of you." Said Collins

With a smile, "Wait till you see it." She said.

Mitchell laughed, "It can't be horrible."

When they opened their presents a confused look fell upon their faces.

"It's my sad attempt at making scarf's. We all know now I'm not destined in sewing." She laughed.

They both laughed with her. "We didn't get you anything." Collins said.

"I don't care what Tavington says you can eat breakfast with us. And that can be my Christmas present from you two." She smiled.

They laughed some more at Isabel's poor attempt at making scarves but was short lived when Tavington was in the door way asking for Isabel to come inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked once she was inside.

"I was giving Mitchell and Collins their Christmas presents." Pointing to the door.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they are my friends. And you should do nice things for others on Christmas. Which reminds me I have to send out Lord Cornwallis's cookies." Isabel went to the kitchen.

Tavington followed her into the kitchen, "And where is Sarah?"

Calling over her shoulder, "I gave her and all the servants the day off. Before you object, I said we both decided that. But Sarah was nice enough to help me cook a little breakfast for you, me, Collins and Mitchell."

"They're joining us?! And you made breakfast!" He was puzzled about the idea.

"Yeah, they are joining us whether you like it or not. Don't sound so shocked about my cooking. And if you don't let Mitchell and Collins come to breakfast, you will so not be getting your Christmas present." Grabbing the cookies.

"You got me something?" One of his eyebrows arched.

Turning to him, "Yeah I did. Didn't you get me anything?"

Placing his hands behind him he gave her that look like he was looking down at her, "Maybe."

Giving him a smirk, "Fine. Then I'll just keep what I got you." And she left the kitchen.

She had Collins run to camp quickly letting Mitchell go with him. By the time they got back, the table was set and ready when they walked through the door.

Isabel caught Tavington before he left after breakfast. "Be here about a half an hour before sunset. Or no present." She walked back in the house with a smile.

Isabel started getting ready early. The dress fit like a glove. The top was square shaped. It had a small line of black lace all around the top of the dress. The sleeves came to her elbows with a little buff of black lace at the end of it. The dress was a cranberry red giving it a Christmas feel to it. Her hair was pulled up and to the back, letting the rest fall against her back. She was touching up her hair when she heard Tavington calling her name.

"You're here early." She said as she descended the stairs.

"Well I wanted…" He stopped mid-sentence when Isabel stepped into full view.

She blushed from the look he was giving her. The few months she had been married to him, that was a look she had never gotten from him. He never thought the women who could make him so mad could possibly look so beautiful.

"So what were you saying?" She said.

Jostling him from his thoughts, "I've come early to give you your present."

"I can't wait, what is it?" She tried to keep her excitement down to a minimal.

He took her hand and led her outside. Isabel jaw dropped and her eyes widened. There stood the biggest horse she had ever seen. The thing was massive and the darkest shade of black. She never thought a horse could look this beautiful and yet so intimidating and the dark shade of black only added to it. Isabel was frozen in her spot, afraid to get close to it.

"I knew how much you liked Orion. And was saddened by his loss. I hope you find your knew horse just as pleasing as your last one." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes were still wide with her jaw still open. Isabel turned to Tavington and pointed to herself.

"That's for me?" She asked wistfully.

"One of the finest horses around." He said, sounding very proud of himself. Like he just won the prize bull.

Looking back to the horse, "It's not going to kill me, is it?"

A smile fell on his face. "No, it's very tame."

He walked her over to the horse and started to pet it, showing her it was not going to kill her.

After a few minutes of petting it Tavington asked, "What shall you call it?"

Isabel noticed a small white mark on the horse's head. The way it was shaped made her think of a hook.

"I will call him Captain Hook. Hook for short." She petted his head.

"Hook?" Tavington looked at her.

"Besides the white mark on his forehead it's a character from the story Peter Pan. I will tell you it one day."

"But I fail to get the Captain from the name." He was confused now. Not getting what Captain had to do with a mark and a story.

Turning to Tavington, "He is the Captain of the pirates in the story. But that will all have to be discussed later. If we don't go now my present will be ruined."

"Where? And what about the ball Lord Cornwallis is having here?"

"We will be back in time. Now help me up." She demanded.

They rode for about twenty minutes before Isabel came to a halt atop a hill. Colonel Tavington pulled up next to her. The wide field had a fresh coat of snow covering it. It looked like a blanket of diamonds. And the trees were bare covered in the half snow with some ice. Making them sparkle just as grand in the sun. It was absolutely breath taking as the sun set.

"What are we doing here?" He looked at her when he spoke.

Admiring the view, "I found this spot about two weeks ago. It's the only place that felt like home to me. But I wanted to talk with you. I will stop trying to fight it and try to be more like a wife to you. But you need to remember. My heart did belong to another. If I am ever to share my heart with another I have to try and get over Steve. For the most part, I have, but my heart still hurts. So I want to tell you that and give you this."

Colonel Tavington watched as she leaned over and removed something from her ankle. She hand it to him.

Taking it from her, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's my ankle bracelet, one of the four things I saved before they took my stuff from me. But it's very special to me and I wanted to give it to you. Maybe it will bring you good luck like it has me. And let you come back to me every time you go to battle. You don't have to wear it of course, but I thought you could carry it with you like a handkerchief or something."

Colonel Tavington looked to the piece of jewelry in his hand. It was a silver chain with tiny silver dragonflies on it.

When he didn't say anything, Isabel looked at her saddle a little disappointed, " I know it's not as grand as Hook here or anything. But it was the only thing I could think of."

Tavington moved his horse so it face the opposite direction of hers. He moved as close as possible to her. Leaning over, he pulled her into a kiss.

"What? Nothing to say?" He teased when they parted lips.

Isabel bit her bottom lip, blushing she looked off to the side. Looking at the sparkling land one last time as the sun set.

"We better get back or Lord Cornwallis will be very unhappy with the both of us if we're late."

Isabel couldn't stop smiling all the way back to the house. They reached the house before the guests started to arrive. Isabel went back upstairs to fix her appearance if necessary. And hope to stop this excessive amount of blushing that had come over her. Tavington came and got her when the guests started to arrive.

"Before we go down I wanted to ask you. You said that you saved four things of yours, besides the bracelet what were the others?"

"Well you have seen three of them. One was the bracelet the other two were my bra and underwear." She told him.

"What was the fourth?"

Isabel lifted the bottom of her dress just slightly. Colonel Tavington looked down at her feet to see her shoes. They weren't like any female shoes he has seen before. They were a dark green with some white strings that zig zag up it and made a bow. He looked back up to her with a questioning look.

"They are shoes. My favorite shoes to be exact. We call them Converses and besides my ankle bracelet are my second favorite things in the world. So I like to keep them as long as possible."

* * *

**_A/N: Comments are most welcome. Let me know what you think of the story so far._**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The entire night Colonel Tavington played with the ankle bracelet in his pocket. No one had ever given him something like this. Yes even though this so called ankle bracelet was unheard of. But it meant an awful lot to her and she gave it to him, wishing it would bring him luck and to bring him back to her. Isabel stayed with him all night.

"Mrs. Tavington, you look very exquisite tonight." Complimented Lord Cornwallis.

Bowing her head, "Thank you."

"I want to thank you for those delicious cookies you sent over." Cornwallis thanked her.

"You're welcome. I made them myself with some help from Sarah our cook." She grinned at him.

Colonel Tavington turned to his wife, "Are you thirsty? Would you like me to fetch you something to drink?"

"Yes I would like that very much." She answered.

He went to get her something to drink.

"I see you are having a positive affect on that man." Smiled Lord Cornwallis.

"The power of being nice. Who knew?" She said sarcastically.

They were soon joined by Colonel Tavington with her drink in hand. The Christmas party ended on a high note. Tavington and Isabel were walking upstairs to bed.

Giving Colonel Tavington a kiss on the cheek, "Today has been so much fun. Thanks again for the present. Night." She headed to the spare bedroom.

"Are we ever going to share a room as husband and wife?" He asked when she reached the door.

Turning to him, "I hope."

"It's the season to do nice things for others."

Laughing, "Oh now you're throwing my words at me." She said.

"I would love to hear about this Peter Pan story you mentioned earlier today." Trying anything he could to get her to come to their room.

Isabel gave him an apologetic look before going into the room. Tavington didn't understand. He was nothing but nice to her all day and this is what he got for it, another night alone, he thought to himself as he undressed for bed. He went into the bathroom for a quick second. Coming back out he saw Isabel standing in the room.

"I have feelings for you. The non-tyrant you but feelings none the less. I liked who you were today. A man who walks around with an air of command, who is tough. But deep down you're not."

"Why are you telling me this?" He questioned.

She looked to the floor "I'll share a room with you." Looking back up to him, "But once you try something, we're back to separate rooms." And she went into the bathroom.

When Isabel walked out, Colonel Tavington was already sitting in bed. Biting her bottom lip, she shyly walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"How do you expect me not to want to do anything when you're dressed like that?" He said when he saw her in her underwear and bra.

Smiling, "Well maybe if you be good you may get to have me. But no way am I wearing the hideous pajamas you all got. Oh, tomorrow I will tell you all about Peter Pan." Turning away from Tavington she fell asleep.

Colonel Tavington stood at the end of the bed that morning watching her sleep. Apparently covers were not her thing. And that clothing she prefers to wear as sleep wear was insane. Seeing her that naked was torture on his part. He never wanted anything more than he wanted her. Placing his helmet under his arm he left the room. Even though the weather was a bit nippy it didn't stop Isabel from taking Hook out for a ride.

"That is one fine animal." Mitchell said when they got to the house.

"It's no Orion but I so agree with you."

"I wonder where he found it?" Collins asked.

Brushing some snow from her hair, "I kind of don't want to know. Especially if it was something awful."

"Will you be finishing the story of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory today?" Mitchell asked her.

"Sure, I'll have Sarah get us something hot to drink. And then I'll finish it. Where did we leave off?"

"They just took Violet away to squeeze her and were heading to the room with the golden geese." Collins enthusiastically answered.

There was a perfect spot in the house for Mitchell and Collins to sit and watch the road to the house. There, they would sit as Isabel told the story. She knew it by heart, including the songs the Oompa Loompa's sung. Since Tavington never showed up to dinner that night she had them join her to eat. One of the servants walked into the middle of their dinner.

"Yes Susan?" Isabel turned to her.

"A rider is coming up the road in a awful hurry." She told them.

Collins and Mitchell went out first to make sure it was ok.

"Mrs. Tavington?" The rider called out.

"That is me." Isabel stepped between Mitchell and Collins.

"I've been sent to give you this." Dismounting his horse he handed her the ankle bracelet she had given Tavington.

Isabel's stomach dropped, "Is he…." She could barely say the words.

Getting back on the horse, "I am not sure ma'am. Only doing what I was told." He then rode off.

She didn't even grab her cloak blanket, she ran to her horse. She had to find out. Collins and Mitchell could barely keep up with her. Every person she asked when she got to camp couldn't tell her where Colonel Tavington was. Not because they were told not to, but because they didn't know. Rushing over to Lord Cornwallis' tent she flew in there like a bat out of hell.

"Where is he?" She gasped.

Lord Cornwallis turned to her, "Excuse me."

"You heard me." She yelled.

"Ahh, Colonel Tavington. He has been moved to his tent, but has yet to wake up." He answered.

Without another word, she hurried out, going straight to his tent. A medic was changing his bandages. The medic told her he was shot in the shoulder and fell off his horse. The fall was what knocked him out. Isabel waited patiently till the medic left the tent. She sat at the end of his bed tears lightly falling down her face.

"I could really go for a hospital right about now." She said to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. For someone who was shot he looked awfully peaceful. I hope that doesn't mean he is dead she thought to herself. Don't be ridiculous the medic just told me he was going to be ok.

"I can't believe you went and got yourself shot. How could you? And the day after Christmas! We just started to work things out. You were starting to grow on me and become a ok guy. You can be so infuriating sometime." She started looking around the tent.

"You are by far more infuriating than I." He groaned.

Her head shot to him, wiping the tears away quickly. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain? And I am not that infuriating, you are so worse than I am."

Groaning he sat up, "I am fine, just fine."

"No, you are not. You have been shot. I'll have someone help bring you back home. You need to rest." Getting off the bed.

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes, you will. Don't make me stoop to going to Lord Cornwallis about this." She left him alone in the tent.

She got Collins and Mitchell to help and soon they were off. She had the Colonel lay in their bedroom. And she threatened that if he did not listen to her she would go straight to Lord Cornwallis. And he agreed to stay for three days.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Leave me a comments letting me know what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Night fell on the first night he was staying in the room injured. Starting his three days of sitting in their doing nothing. Isabel was getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"You want me to start the story?" She asked coming into the room.

"Sure." Turing his head to her.

Sitting at the end of the bed, she grabbed her pillow and placed it on her lap. As she told the story, she was very animated about it. Wendy was just shot out of the sky when she looked over to Tavington who was fast asleep. The next night Isabel continued with the story. She stopped at the part with Tink dying. She finished it on the third night.

"That story was highly unbelievable and not in the least bit good." He grumbled.

She made a hurt sound, "That story is fantasy and is to be like that. And it was so good. I saw you hanging on my every word with the fight scenes with Hook."

Looking away from her "Was not."

Laughing, "So were. You liked the story and just won't admit it." She teased him.

"Did not." Turning back to her.

She crawled under the covers. "If you say so." She said sarcastically.

"Was I dreaming back at the tent when I got shot or were you crying?"

Blushing a little from embarrassment, "Yes."

Scrunching his eyes, "Why?"

Looking at him puzzled, "Why? Really? We just had a moment on Christmas, then you go and get shot. I felt like I was going to lose something that could be great."

"It's going to take a lot more than a shot in the shoulder to get rid of me."

"Yeah, you're telling me. Now get some sleep." Rolling over so her back was to him.

When Colonel Tavington woke that morning he felt Isabel's body against his. Looking over to her she was asleep and facing him. Her body was pressed against his, with her head against his shoulder. He quietly snuck out of bed, not wanting to wake her. Getting dressed proved harder than he thought.

Within the next few days Tavington healed back to normal. The shot didn't slow him from winning battles. Tavington didn't came home for dinner that night. Isabel didn't care, he had missed dinner before. She was in the mood for a relaxing night and decided to take a nice hot bath. She wrapped the so called towel around her as she stepped out of the bathtub when she finished. It felt so great to take one. Humming to herself, she walked out of the bathroom.

"At least this time you don't have a book in your hand." The voice said.

Gasping, she turned to see Tavington leaning against one of the walls.

"I seriously wish you would not do that." Turning away from him, she reached for her bra and underwear.

Tavington moved so he was behind her, placing a hand on hers. "I am tired of waiting."

Turning to him, they were inches from each other. "Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I mean. People are starting to talk."

Rolling her eyes, "You've got to be kidding. Because people are talking you want to get lucky?"

"What?"

Pushing passed him with her bra and underwear in hand, "Sex. Because people are talking you want to have sex."

Grabbing her wrist, "Haven't I been patient long enough?"

Looking over her shoulder to him, "Yes."

"That what's the problem?" Letting her go.

"Because I don't trust myself." She hung her head low.

Moving in front of her, "I don't understand."

Head still hanging low, "That if I let myself go, I'll fall in love and then I might get taken away again. I don't think I could handle having my heart broken like that _again_."

Next thing she knew, he had her on the bed. Even though the back her mind was screaming 'no', she didn't stop him. It felt so damn good. Neither of them slept that night and when things calmed down, dawn was already upon them. The next few months passed they were going at it like rabbits. Isabel had now spent a complete year here and a small part of her deep down still missed her old life.

It was a perfect day to be outside and Isabel was out there telling Mitchell and Collins another story from her time. Collins and Mitchell were the only ones that called her by her real name. She didn't care of all the things she would have to give up, her name wasn't one of them.

"Isabel is everything ok?" Mitchell asked.

"Everything is good. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head.

"Hope you don't take offense. You have seemed to be a little out of it the past few days and you seemed to have gotten a little bigger." He answered.

She turned to Collins who shook his head yes.

Bitting her bottom lip, "Well I do feel like I have. But I figured it was because of all the food I've been eating."

"Maybe you should go talk with Sarah about this." Suggested Collins who was now feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She gave them a questioning look before going in search of Sarah, soon finding her.

"Umm….Sarah? Mitchell and Collins thought I should talk with you."

She smiled and sat Isabel on a nearby seat.

Taking her hand, "When was the last time your monthly came? And have you been throwing up in the mornings?"

Isabel thought, "I don't know the last time I had it. And I haven't been throwing up, just feeling a little nauseated is all. Just figured I was coming down with something."

Rubbing her hand Sarah said sweetly, "You're pregnant."

Isabel immediately stood, "You've got to be joking. It's not that I'm…I'm just not feeling well is all." She tried to convince herself.

"I have seen the signs before. I am sure you are." Sarah smiled at her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm….I'm….I'm….pregnant." She whispered the last word like if she said it out loud something bad might happen.

Sarah got up and hugged her, "Congratulations. The Colonel is going to be very happy."

Her eyes got as big as dinner plates, "Is he?! What if he doesn't?"

"Now that is just silly. He will be really happy." Sarah gave her one more hug before leaving.

Isabel walked back out to the porch. Her eyes were still as big as dinner plates.

"What is it?" They both called out.

"Well Sarah says that I'm pregnant. She knows the signs." Isabel shrugged.

"Congratulations." Mitchell said.

"This is such good news." Added Collins.

Throwing her hands up, "For who? You're not the ones that have to give birth. And you all don't got epidurals."

Cocking his head, "What's that?" Mitchell asked.

"It's to help make the birth less painful." She started pacing.

"It's good for you and Colonel Tavington." Collins told her.

Plopping on the floor of the porch, she crossed her arms, "This is so nuts. I can't believe that I'm pregnant. Of all things I could be this was not it."

Crossing his arms, Mitchell seemed to be puzzled. "I have never met a women who was pregnant who was not happy about it."

Looking up at them, "Well getting pregnant wasn't on my agenda. At least not anytime soon."

Crouching in front of her, "You going to have to tell the Colonel. It's something that would be kind of hard to hide if you wanted to."

"I know. I just didn't think by the time I was twenty one I would be married and pregnant. I am like two steps away from being white trash. All I need is the Colonel to be my cousin and us living in a trailer at a trailer park." She said.

They both looked at her like she just grew an extra arm out her side.

"Just forget the last part. I am kind of not in the mood to explain that right now."

* * *

_**A/N: Comments are most welcomed**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own The Patriot just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Isabel sat across from Tavington that night. She spent the entire meal staring at her plate. Just playing with her food. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact she was pregnant.

"You are very quiet tonight. Are you feeling alright?" Tavington asked.

"Hmm? Oh ya, I am fine. I just got lost in my train of thought." She looked up at him.

"Are you sure? You look like something is upsetting you."

Shaking her head, "No. My thoughts are just all over the place tonight."

Tavington laid in bed his back to Isabel. She was sitting in the bed playing with the blanket.

"I need to talk with you." She said.

"Can it not wait till tomorrow?" He said.

"I'd like it not to."

"Well I am really tired. It will have to wait till tomorrow. Now go to sleep." He demanded.

Isabel had a hard time sleeping that night. She kept tossing and turning but nothing seemed to be helping. When she woke up the next day, Tavington was all ready gone. She hoped he hadn't left the house. She got him just as he was leaving.

"We need to talk now." She demanded.

"I am sorry but it will have to wait. I have some urgent business with Lord Cornwallis." He told her.

"Well he will excuse you being late this one time."

"No, he will not." With that he walked out of the house.

Isabel watched as he got on his horse, she became really mad he would not talk to her. She picked up a rock and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back.

Turning his horse back around to her, "Did you just hit me with a rock?"

Smiling, "Yes I did. It's what you get for not talking with me when I asked." Crossing her arms.

"What is so important that can not wait till later?"

"This wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell the father that in nine months he is going to be a father. Now when we tell the kid how I told the father that he was going to have a kid, I can say that I told him after I threw a rock at his back because he wouldn't listen to me when I said I needed to talk with him." She spat out.

Getting off his horse, he ran to her, "You're…"

"Pregnant? Yes."

"This is great news. Soon we will have a little boy running around."

With a smirk, "Who says it's going to be a boy? It could just as well be a girl."

"Oh it's going to be a boy." He said getting back on his horse.

The time passed and she got bigger. It was the last month of her pregnancy and Colonel Tavington was getting ready for the big battle. They were sitting at the dinner table the night before it.

"I don't want you to go. I have a very bad feeling about this." Isabel begged him.

"I have to. It's my duty to take down these people. This will be the deciding time and soon it will be all over and we will have won. No worries to be had." He assured her.

She knew what happened and was teeter tottering on telling him the outcome. Should she or should she not? What if she does and he gets mad for not telling him sooner and for some odd reason leaves her and their baby? Stressed now she couldn't take it and got up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am just tired is all. Doing everything for two takes a lot out of you." She left the dinning room.

Isabel stood on the front porch with him the next day. She was crying and begging him not to go.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I am sure of that." He tried to assure her again.

"How can you be so sure? My feelings are never wrong and this one is really bad."

Giving her a kiss, "I have to go. I promise you that I will come back safe. I will come back to you and that baby boy of ours."

Watching him get up on his horse, she laughed through watery tears. "It's going to be a girl." She called out to him.

The farther he rode off, the whiter she became. There was nothing anyone could say that would make her feel better or take away the feeling she had. He could never listen to her again if it meant he listened to her this one time. Isabel hid in her room crying and refusing to eat. She had two weeks left before giving birth, but she went into early labor while Tavington was heading out to the field. There wasn't enough time to go tell him that she was in labor. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Isabel named her Georgianna Nichole Tavington. Immediately after the birth, Isabel had fallen asleep.

Soon after she had fallen asleep, Mitchell and Collins got a letter about Colonel Tavington. They let her sleep before waking her knowing that if it was bad news she wouldn't be sleeping much after it. Isabel didn't come down till dinner, they waited until she got something in her stomach.

"This came for you earlier. We wanted to wait till you had a good rest and something in your stomach." Collins nervously handed her the letter.

"Don't be mad at us. We just were looking out for you." Mitchell added.

Isabel's hands were shaking as she opened the letter. It said that they saw Tavington go down in field and couldn't find his body. They believe that he is dead. She started hyperventilating, dropping the letter to the ground. The two rushed to her side trying to calm her down. Isabel rushed out of the house and to the camp looking for Lord Cornwallis. She rushed into his tent searching for him frantically. He wasn't there, only his servants packing up his things. No one knew where he was.

Walking back out of the tent, she looked like a zombie. Collins and Mitchell were outside waiting for her, ashe fainted half way back to her horse. When she woke up, she was back at her house and in her bed.

Months passed and she was having a hard time letting go. Her gut kept telling her that he was still alive, even though everyone else told her that he was dead. Mitchell and Collins stayed like they said they would. The three were sitting on the porch, Georgianna was sitting on the ground playing with one of her dolls.

"Isabel, we were thinking of taking Georgianna for a picnic later today. You should come. The outing will do you good." Collins told her.

Shaking her head, "No, I don't feel like it today."

"It's not good for you to sit here all day watching the road." Mitchell said.

Getting up, "Have fun on the picnic." She went inside.

Time passed and it was Gorgianna's second birthday. They were having a party in the back for her with a few friends. It was the part where they were opening presents, well actually Mitchell and Collins helped as Isabel watched.

One of the maids came up to Isabel, "Was there someone else coming to the party?"

Shaking her head, "No, everyone that was coming is here. Why?"

"There is someone riding up the road right now."

Isabel's eyes scrunched as she went to the front. Collins and Mitchell saw her walk off and had one of the maids stay with Georgianna.

"What's going on?" Collins asked when they got on the porch with her.

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Who's that?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't know that either."

They watched as the person got closer and closer to the house. Realizing who it is, "I think I have officially lost it." Isabel said.

The two looked at her, "I don't think you have." Collins said.

Isabel stepped off porch before stopping, as she watched Tavington pull to a stop and dismount. When he got close for a kiss, she slapped him across the face.

"Where the hell have you been? For two years, two freaking years I thought you were dead. For a year I walked around here like a zombie. Our daughter needed me and I couldn't be there for her. I was so upset." Tears flowing down her face.

Wiping away some of the tears, "I'm am truly sorry for that. I was injured during the war, I managed to get away before anymore harm was done and was coming to you when I passed out along the way. A family took me inside and nursed me back to health. But I was so badly injured it took longer than expected. I swear to you, I never meant to leave you like that Abigale. Wait, we have a daughter?"

Sniffling, "Told you it was going to be girl."

Mitchell had gone back to get her, coming out he handed her to Isabel. "Meet your daughter, Georgianna Nichole Tavington."

He held his daughter for the first time. "She is big." He smiled.

"She is two today. She just got the greatest birthday present she could ever get from her father."

**THE END**

**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story._  
**


End file.
